


sadness.txt

by anakinsama



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:26:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25672768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anakinsama/pseuds/anakinsama
Summary: Banri gets angry at Argonavis The Fic.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	sadness.txt

Even Shiroishi Banri, usually a small tank of positive energy, had his bad days. And this was one of them.

He wasn't depressed or sick, but he surely was down and it was very unusual. He was used to bottling everything inside and calm down on his own, since he didn't want the others to worry, but after everything they'd been through it just seemed... unfair towards them, to act happy when he was far from it.

The only reason he wasn't opening up with the others on the matter was that... he simply felt they wouldn't really understand.

After all, what was _sad_ about their current situation? They were in Tokyo, fighting for a chance at becoming pros while experiencing the perks of living by themselves, and they could dedicate most of their free time to music.

Wataru, for instance, had a slightly better workflow now that he could just think about writing without having to also provide for his meals or risk getting stuck for a long time thanks to living under the same roof as Rio who cooked for him and helped him relax by composing a few bars of music on the fly. He would even prepare small tasty cakes just for Wataru, if the boy needed it and they hadn't argued too much on that given day (spoiler: they _never_ argued to the point that Rio wasn't still willing to prepare sweets for Wataru).

Rio himself seemed more relaxed, because he wasn't surrounded by all his baseball trophies who constantly reminded him of his past dream. He still had a ball, a glove and a bat and probably a full set of equipment, but the moral weight of that was still vastly inferior to the constant exposure to how successful he was at the game.

And even if Banri tried to restrain him, even Yuuto was having a lot of fun in their new situation. His newfound hobby was going around exploring thrift shops and coming back home with lots of clothes for everyone, he somehow had all of their wardrobes memorized and often found new pieces that suit their personal styles and went well with what they already had. Or, in Ren's case, he just put together lots of outfits and treated him like a pretty dress up doll. Ren didn't seem to mind, though.

As for him... he wasn't in a bad situation himself, he had a good spot to play the drums without bothering anyone and part-time jobs in Tokyo paid well and there were some unique listings now and then, so it wasn't boring.

But... there was _that_. The others either straight-up had a strained family situation or were well-off enough that they could resolve the problem of "being a bit homesick" easily, but he wasn't like that.

The Shiroishi family was close and affectionate, and between their financial situation and the sheer fact that there were many siblings to take care of, it wasn't like he could cross the entire country on a whim.

He technically _could_ , but he was still saving up to help his family, and he didn't feel like spending unnecessary money on a Shinkansen ticket -or worse, a _airplane_ ticket!- just to stay home for two or three days, hug his siblings and recharge. Not without planning six months in advance to get the cheapest fares possible, at least.

He could just stare at his glass of milk and sob for a bit, and then let out pent up frustration by drumming for what was maybe the fifth or sixth day in a row, hoping he will get used in a while and learn to tolerate it.

-

«Do you think he's going to scold us?»

«Of course not, he'll be overjoyed!»

«Or maybe he will think we're meddling, Yuu.»

«He's _definitely_ going to call you a stalker, Goryo.»

«And it wouldn't even be the first time.»

«But it was Ren who remembered the date and proposed it!»

_Of course_ , Argonavis weren't the quietest bunch. Especially hidden behind a door. They were doing their absolute best in trying to be subtle, really, but it wasn't their specialty and it showed.

So no one was surprised when Banri opened the door and made the four of them fall in the process.

«So, what's all of this about.»

They spent the next two hours being scolded by a very angry Banri about privacy, spending habits and being absolute idiots who should think before they act.

And then Banri cried a bit.

And they hugged for a bit to compensate for that.

And then the scolding went on for another hour, interrupted only by Rio deciding he had to start to prepare for dinner because it got dark in the meantime.

No one regretted making Banri angry, though.

-

A note and a small folder lied on Banri's desk.

_“It's your little sister's birthday in a few days, isn't it?_

_We talked about getting her a gift and we reached the conclusion that she'd like to hug her big brother.”_

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is for Twitter user @Chiku_mi, a big Banri fan, I hope she likes it.


End file.
